Trust In Me (Elyoria and Sasha)
Jazzimus: I don't feel so well.. Sasha Fierce: I wouldn't expect you to.. Jazzimus: Why am I listening to you? Get away from me you hellbeast! Sasha would laugh maniacally. Sasha: Yes..I expected you to say something like that,Jazz.. or should I say, Savior? Sasha: You're not fooling anyone with that moniker. Jazzimus: I know, and I don't care. Jazzimus: I only know one thing. Sasha: And that thing being? Jazzimus: That you'll get destroyed..Marvelously.. Jazzimus: You're going to meet my arcane Wrath.. Eventually.. even if I have to die and drag you to the pits of the Void with me.. Jazzimus would snicker, and then smirk. Jazzimus: This realm is the Devil's Den, and YOU.. are The Devil. Jazzimus: You are literally Satan himself.. Sasha: Well,thank you! Jazzimus: THAT WAS NO COMPLIMENT, YOU VILE WITCH! Jazzimus: I WILL FINISH YOU OFF, AND THEN I WILL KILL ELYORIA AND HER DASTARDLY DECEPTICONS! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO PAY BOUNTY HUNTERS TO DO IT! Sasha: Splendid.. it seems like we've drove you to the brink..to your breaking point. Jazzimus: I'd love to stand there..at the face of it all.. after spearheading all of those lovely,brilliant attacks.. Jazzimus: Insanity? Why.. Jazzimus: I've had some demons,but not like that. Jazzimus: One still haunts me,calling me a Mary Sue and whatnot from time-to-time. Jazzimus: I have lost so many battles, and have came so close to Death numerous times, I do not care anymore what you or anyone says about me. Just know this: Jazzimus: I was right to fight the good fight in the name of Justice. Jazzimus: Kirbycron..Pac-Tron..Unicron..All of your fake idols will perish with you. Jazzimus: Glory.. Jazzimus: You think you're slick trying to test me, I, the Autobot leader.. I have tried to help noble causes,like Anticommunism and Civil Rights. I do not care if you paint me as a villain or as an Antihero. Jazzimus: I will fight on to the Finish, to my last dying breath. I want to see all become One desperately. I will finish what Optimus Prime had started. Jazzimus: One day..Good will win.. and I will die knowing that I haven't wasted my time in this megaverse. Jazzimus: You should think about what you're doing. Guard your heart and guard your tongue. Sasha: FOOL! I HAVE NO HEART! Jazzimus: Why do you have to be so heartless,then? Why do you have to allow others' end and then laugh? Why.. ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT OR I WILL KILL YOU! Jazzimus: There is no New Beginnings,no Extinction..It feels like it was merely a dream. It burns my heart to say it. Jazzimus: I will.. Jazzimus: I will... Jazzimus: I will be remembered in the History books. Jazzimus: Guten Morgan (Translator: 'Good Morning' in German.) Sasha would be left speechless. Revonitus Prime: Jazz was right. Flashbee: Yeah,he was. Lunge: Well, I'm not going to sit here and entertain those delusional illusions. Shockwave: Fools.. Shockwave: You thought I was dead,eh? Splendor: I'm loving it in Americana.. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers